I Know About Popular
by darrencroissants
Summary: Genderswap!Klaine. Blaine is the most popular girl at Dalton's School of Ladies. Kurt is the new girl. Rated M for future chapters.
1. You're Gonna Grin

A/N: THEY DO IT TONIGHT. HAHAH. Oh, wow. This is... ha, Let's just say I like this, kay? More Killerteristic? I can't even decide if I want to continue it. ? Sorry. Send me a message if you miss it dearly. This will be multiple chapters by the by.

Blaine Anderson was the most beautiful girl in at Dalton School for Young Ladies. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown with natural curls that framed her face. The one thing she detested about her appearance was her triangular-shaped eyebrows. They would grow back as quickly as she waxed them. Yet, she couldn't complain. She was acne-free and the popularized girl at Dalton. She was the star of the Warblettes, the school's glee club. Thankfully, the glee club at Dalton was surprisingly cool and if you were in, you were popular. Blaine loved being popular. Th parties, the lustful glances, and most importantly, the power. However, she had a huge secret not even her closest friends knew about her. And no it wasn't that she was shorter than everyone around her. It was worse, far, far worse.

"Blaine, please. We need this winter musical. Just vote yes?" Ginger's blue eyes were pleading with her.

Blaine rolled her eyes, bored of Ginger's same old tune. "Another musical, Ginger? I swear last time you said the exact same thing." Blaine could tolerate Ginger on certain circumstances, but today was just not one of them.

Ginger huffed. "I did not. Blaine, really. We need it to bring in more freshmen!" Ginger became animated. "If we had more people, we could set on a real production like West Side Story or _Wicked_." She said the last musical with inflection and emphasis, knowing it was Blaine's favorite.

"One more musical," Blaine sighed. "If it doesn't bring in freshmen, no more."

Ginger beamed in victory and bounced over to her seat in the cozy auditorium. Blaine analyzed the budget of the musical. RENT had too much scene changes. She unlocked her iPhone to find it was near five-o-clock. She had Warblette practice at five. She growned, shoving her papers into her folder. She grabbed her satchel, red cardigan, gray scarf, and re-usable coffee cup and rushed out of the auditorium. She ran smack dab into a tall girl whose coffee was now all over the pavement.

"Oh god, I'm so, so sorry," Blaine apologized profusely. The other girl had a smirk on her face, she wasn't the least bit annoyed. Blaine was bending down to grab the girl's books when she heard a cough, more like a chuckle. She rose and stared at the girl before her.

She was tall as Blaine said about everyone, but this girl had a cockiness about her. It's as if she knew that Blaine disliked being short and scoffed at it. The smirk pulling at her lips was dangerously flirting with her dirty blond straight hair. Her skirt was shorter than most, especially Blaine's. She wasn't wearing her assigned blazer and instead wore a stylish black buttoned coat. And the tugging secret haunting Blaine boiled to the surface again.

"I'm Sebby," the girl said, outstretching her hand.

Blaine took it, trying furiously to ignore the blush rising to her cheeks. "Blaine," she answered. "I'm truly sorry about your coffee."

Sebby smirked again, fluttering her eyelashes seductively. "You'll just have to buy me another, missy."  
>Blaine coughed nervously. "I- I actually have Warblette practice, b-but I would love to later," she said.<p>

"It's a date," Sebby whispered and winked. And then she brushed by Blaine, their arms sending electric shocks down one another's bodies. Blaine let the shiver possess her and she couldn't help turning around to watch Sebby's Dalton skirt fluttering in the winter breeze.


	2. And Bear It

A/N: So, Blaine is kind of in the 'questioning' period? She'll do somethings she'll regret later and somethings that she won't. And this does say Kurt/Blaine romance, so just stay tuned. Aha, here's the next one, lovelies!

Blaine fiddled with her grey, leopard print scarf until it was in the proper position. She was sitting at the heated coffee shop she knew Sebby had received her coffee. Blaine was waiting for her. Even if it was just a glimpse, or, if she was lucky, a full on conversation, Blaine knew she had to see her again. She sighed as she stirred her mocha drip and wrote in the number nine on her sudoku.

"I'll have the usual, Jess," a familiar voice said. Blaine craned her neck to see over her booth. Sebby was handing a bill to Jessica, who responded with lustful gaze. Sebby disregarded her and Blaine realized how many people wanted her.

She was out of uniform, wearing tight black printed jeans and a white blouse with a bright Christmas red cardigan. Her lips were full and covered in red lipstick. Her eyelids were swept with gray tint and her eyelashes were perfectly curled. She was beautiful, Blaine realized. And she wanted to kiss her. She didn't think to question the impulse as she so often did. She just accepted it.

Now's your chance, she told herself.

Blaine took a deep breath and strutted up to Sebby.

"Hi there," she said, nervousness forgotten. She placed a hand on her hip, grazing over her belt seductively.

Sebby turned her head and the smirk spread as she gazed over Blaine. "Well, hello beautiful. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Blaine rolled her eyes. "I owe you a coffee." All of a sudden Blaine was herself. She was unafraid of her personality. She took the bill from Jessica and shoved it into Sebby's skinny black jeans. Blaine instead handed a five dollar bill from her own pocket and winked at her. Jessica gave her a sparing glance. Sebby looked impressed.

"Let's go sit down," she said and took Blaine's already heated hand, "so you can tell me all about yourself, Ms. Blaine Anderson."

"Wow," Sebby responded disgustingly. "They didn't even know you were. Yet, they still bullied you." She shook her head. "People disgust me sometimes."

Blaine nodded. "It was an aching pain, really." She began to feel it again and pressed her hand to her stomach in pain.

Sebby gazed into her eyes and then took her other hand. Blaine smiled slightly.

"I've never told anyone that," she said woefully.

Sebby squeezed her hand. "I'll be here for you, Blaine. Anything you need."

Blaine drank her coffee slowly and sighed. Sebby checked her Droid slowly.

"Shit," she cursed softly.

Blaine looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

Sebby gave a sad frown. "I have to go," she said regretfully. "I'm sorry, Blaine. It's an emergency."

Blaine nodded. "Can I help?" Sebby rose from the table.

She shook her head quickly. "No, but thank you for the coffee. I'll see you tomorrow."

And she was gone.

Blaine waited. She had hoped Sebby would contact her sometime during that week. When that failed, she prayed Sebby would at least get coffee in the mornings and notice Blaine sitting there, waiting there. She did not see Sebby in the halls or the dorms. Blaine became frantic, searching for her on Facebook, Twitter, even Skype. Sebby didn't have any social networking sites. It had been a month since Blaine had spilt coffee on the pavement. The stain had washed away as soon as the rain touched it. Blaine cried. She cried for the conversation she had with someone she could've shared so much with. Instead they were gone.

There was a knock on dorm 543's door.

"Blaine?"

It was Ginger. Blaine groaned.

"The budget's in the auditorium. Leave me alone." She shoved her pillow on top of her ears.

"Blaa... -lease... -out..."

She pushed the pillow harder against her eyes, pushing everything out of her head.

Ginger burst the door open and ripped the pillow off Blaine's ears.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine screamed high-pitched.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Get up, whiny butt, you've got Warblette practice."

Blaine grumbled incoherently.

"Yeah, let's go," Ginger stated. She pushed Blaine off the bed.

"Fuck you," Blaine muttered. But she stood up slowly.

"You wish," Ginger laughed.

Blaine was doing better. She was popular and forgetting Sebby. She was the star of Wicked, playing Elphaba. However, they had a slight casting problem.

Blaine was humming _I'm Not That Girl_ when Ginger burst through the auditorium door.

"We have no Glenda!" Ginger yelled. Blaine's eyes widened.

"What?"

Ginger was breathing heavily. "Harriet just quit. She said she had too much United States History homework. Can. You. Believe. That?" She was taking sharp breaths of air.

Blaine was thinking. "What about one of those new freshmen? Could they handle the part?"

Ginger scoffed. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, Blaine. We need someone experienced."

Blaine became panicked. "Well then who?"

"There is supposedly a new senior transfer student from McKinley High. Maybe she'll be up for it."

Blaine hoped she would be.


	3. And Though You Protest

"All right, when is this 'new Glenda' supposed to be here, Ging?" Blaine asked, biting her freshly manicured nails.

Ginger sniffed. "Any minute now. She said she would be honored to be Glenda. Hopefully she's good."

Blaine nodded.

The auditorium door swung open and in rushed a girl with a straight braid. Her hair was golden blond with a streak of red that Blaine figured was dyed by Koolaid. She had a french braid to the left side of her head and she had a twinkling headband. She dropped all of her Vera Bradley bags to the floor. She held out her papers to Ginger and her hand.

"Hi," she breathed. "I'm," another breath. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine felt a chuckle rise in her throat, but she quickly held it in. After all, she was the new kid. Blaine took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Blaine. I'll be playing Elphaba."

Kurt nodded. "Of course, you're a legend here." She dug into her designer bag for a pen. She quickly scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to Blaine.

"That's my dorm number, would you mind helping me get my stuff there?" Kurt grabbed her bags from the stage floor.

"Sure," Blaine said. She followed Kurt out the glanced down at the dorm room and the note was squiggled in floaty letters: 543.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. Really. I must've looked a little scary back there huh?"

Kurt was laying on her new Dalton bed, right next to Blaine's, gazing up at the boring ceiling.

Blaine laughed slightly. "Nah, a lot of girls are crazy when they get here." She placed Kurt's family portrait next to Kurt's bed.

Kurt sat up. "You don't have to unpack it."

Blaine smiled. "It's cool," and she took out a picture of a curious-looking woman. She began to ask, but instead she simply placed it next to the family portrait.

"That's my mother," Kurt said, eyes filled with emotion.

Blaine nodded solemnly. "You love her," she answered.

Kurt gave a huff, "Loved, actually. She's gone," she said drearily.

"You can still love her. She'll always be in your heart."

Kurt gave a hopeless nod and said, "I wonder who my roommate is."

Blaine scrunched her mouth in. "Actually, your roommate is me." And she plopped on her cozy bed.

Kurt squealed in delight. "Yay! At least I know someone."

"Don't worry you'll like it here."

Kurt fiddled with her blond hair. "I hope it's better than my old school." She sighed.

"Why did you leave?"

Kurt braced herself. If they were going to be roommate, she had to know. "I was being bullied. Because I was a lesbian." And it was out. Simply and concisely. Yet, why was Kurt shaking?

Blaine became pensive. Kurt thoughts spun out of control. _Oh, God, Hummel, why do you always mess things up? _Finn's voice rose into his brain._ Why don't you ride your unicorn ass to Dalton? I'm sure you'd love it there._ After a long while, Kurt was just about to say, 'Just tell me to leave,' when Blaine responded with, "But you don't dress like a lesbian."

And Kurt was laughing uncontrollably. She never thought she would ever laugh when it came to her sexuality, yet here she was. She never thought she'd laugh amongst the cruel rumors and remarks spread about her, yet here she was. Blaine was laughing as well, although she didn't know why.

Yeah, Kurt thought, I will like it here.

It had been a month since Kurt had moved in. They had bonded over dramas, musicals, plays, and class bonfires. Kurt had joined the Warblettes and was a phenomenal singer. Blaine was yearning to duet with her at any time to blend voices together The play brought that gift. The play was in five days and they had been rehearsing their lines. Blaine stepped out for a coffee break and paused in front of the coffee shop. She fumbled with her iPhone, accidentally dropping it into the pavement instead of her coat pocket. She cursed softly and bent her knees to pick it up. The winter sun shone brightly on her face and a shadow blocked her view.

"Excuse me?"

A familiar voice answered, "Now, baby, don't be like that."

Blaine blinked into the sunlight, forming a familiar face and form. "Sebby?"


End file.
